


Roman Holiday

by candidlyisha



Series: Taron Egerton-Song Preferences [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidlyisha/pseuds/candidlyisha
Summary: Taron has had a very long day, so you decided to take him to a little surprise midnight trip; a short imagine; an almost





	Roman Holiday

**ROMAN • HOLIDAY**  
**(Halsey)**

ReaderxTaron

 **Warnings; A/N** : Mildly explicit scenes; Don't read if you're easily uncomfortable; I wrote this at 6am bear with me; I suggest you listen to the song as you read.

• • •

 _// I remember the fear in your eyes_  
_The very first time we snuck into the city pool_  
_Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath_  
_Didn't know where we were running to_  
_But don't look back //_

• • •

     There's nothing else but the sound of late night noisy crickets and the cold wind whistling. You were at the top of an old turquoise slide and you see your best friend climbing from behind, breathing heavily as he continue to make his way up.

     When he reaches the runway surface where you are, he's surprised by the sight of you in a bikini top. The shirt that you were wearing on the way there is hanging on the right hand rail and he eyes you up and down, looking shocked.

     "You knew this was happening?"

     You simper as you nod.

     He rolls his eyes and gestures his hand for you to make your way down already. He kind of looks a little annoyed that you invited him to do this, but he's been banging on about his busy week and his worries for the next and you just want to cheer him up. You just want him to experience being carefree for once, since he's been so uneasy the whole entire week.

     You can't believe he's fooled by your confidence to sneak in, when you're actually just as nervous as he is. You suck in a deep breath, sitting on the edge before the fall. You lean towards the left hand rail where you can catch a glimpse of the small office of the manager, and it's still the empty room you looked in to just a while ago, but it's just for reassurance.

     "Are you sure about this?"

     You face him, raising your eyebrows. You then lift your arms up and begin to slide down, letting out an unexpectedly loud " _woo_ " before diving in to the ice cold pool.

     When you manage to finally stand up and stop vigorously shaking from the cold, you wait for him to do the same. He's already removed his shirt and he's positioned at the edge of the surface taking heaves of deep breaths and you beckon to him to go down already.

     "Come on, Taron! Do it!"

     He doesn't look at you. He just concentrates at the slide. The way he abruptly pushes himself and how quick he is to splash into the water impresses you. You thought you would still have to climb back there and give him a shove.

     He rises up and swim towards you, also shaking because of the cold.

     "So?"

     He smirks. "I want to do it again."

 • • •

 _// Could you imagine the taste of your lips_  
_If we never tried to kiss on the drive to Queen's?_  
_Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs_  
_If you lied between my hips in the backseat //_

• • • 

     You guys are in the backseat to simmer down and dry yourselves up. You hand him the towel after you rub it on your hair and he wraps it around him.

     "This was fun, you have to admit that."

     He nods. "We should do this again."

     "Not too often. We don't want to raise suspicion and get caught," you giggle.

     You stare at him as he dries his hair and start to notice the freckles on his arm. You remember how you used to poke fun at it when you were kids and he used to fight back picking on how short you are. It was a simple time and you suddenly miss it.

     You're dumbfounded by how the moonlight seem to glisten against his wet skin. You don't mind that he's staring back at you as the towel slowly slides off his body.

     All of a sudden you find your lips pressed against his. And he leans further to get on top of you. Your elbow dips into the soaked leather seat for support and your free hand cupping his face.

     He begins to run his hand up your torso and his lips leave yours as he trails kisses and harsh purple marks down your neck and a moan escapes your lips. You are going to need to hide it tomorrow and you are aware of it, but tonight you both just feel reckless.

     He realizes what he was doing, and he quickly pulls himself back with an awkward expression on his face. You laugh at how adorable he is.

     "We need to head home," you start before he can even say anything.

     He's nodding rapidly as he backs away from you a little to get behind the wheel, and since the top's down, you proceed to hop in between the driver's and the front seat to ride shotgun.

     "Why do I think that I need to feel stressed all the time so that you can drag me into some sort of bizarre adventure like this?"

     "We'll do it as much as you want to," you assure him and he smiles at you as he starts to drive off.


End file.
